


You were too late.

by queenofkarezi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofkarezi/pseuds/queenofkarezi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hey dudes watch out cause this is one of those terezi/dave fics from karkat's pov okay? So basically, a Karezi centric sadstuck drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You were too late.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey dudes, decided to upload this, hope you like it or whatever. As the summary said, it is sadstuck and it involved Daverezi.  
> and i cant get the damn layout right so it looks like a chunk sorry!

Four words echo in your head.  
It was a human celebration day for their single quadrant. It was actually the first you had heard of it, no one had told you about this before, but it actually sounded… really nice. A day to celebrate love between two people.  
It seemed quite cute, to be honest. Especially with you and your proud appreciation of quadrants.  
Now, seemingly on this day you were supposed to ask the person you loved to be your ‘valentine’, whatever that meant. (Now that you think about it, it was probably named after the day itself, which was ‘Valentines day’.)  
Of course, this meant you should ask Terezi! And then you could tell her just how much you love her, that it went past the quadrants, that it was like human love (which is fucking stupid, in your opinion, but you’re stupid too so it’s okay.) Then you could be valentines and it would be okay.  
You wish.  
A few worries crossed your head of how it could go wrong. Of course, the shaded ‘cool kid’ pops into mind. Fucking Strider.  
Maybe he could just be pale with her? Not red or anything else like that? Maybe they are just friends, that could be it? Yeah, maybe they’re just friends!  
You’re not even kidding yourself at this point.  
Okay, you then decide that you’d had enough of your bullshit. You had to go ask her now if you were going to get anywhere, rather than just sitting alone and worrying your ass off about what could happen. It was time to see what would actually happen.  
You got up, making yourself walk to the room you just knew she was in. Terezi always hung out with Dave and the little Mayor guy in the same room, rebuilding can town and running a ‘democracy.’ You highly doubt they’d spent a single day without being in that room. Admittedly, you had also listened to some (see: all) of her blabbing enough to know exactly what all of that meant, and how can town was doing now. Not that you had meant to listen in that much.  
You walked into the room holding a human earth plant (Rose told you it was a rose, and it was supposed to be romantic. Or something.), wanting to be exactly that. Romanitc. Maybe she’d see what you meant then, that you really did like her! You would probably also have to apologise for the mixed signals you had constantly sent back when you had more of a chance with her. Hopefully she’d accept it and probably tease you a little.  
But, you saw exactly what you hadn’t wanted to see.  
Dave and Terezi’s lips were interlocked, there were some heart shapes that looked like cards on the floor, and WV was nowhere to be found (little guy was probably just giving them some privacy). They were obviously kissing, completely caught up in each other. Dave’s glasses had even been taken off, and the lights were dim in the room. Some cans had been knocked over by the two of them, too.  
And, the worst thing, she looked so damn happy.  
Clutching to the rose enough to make a few of your fingers bleed from the little pricks on the stem, you left before they could catch you gawking at them (and on the verge of tears).  
Four words echo in your word, and you dearly wish they were “I love you too!” in Terezi’s voice, and you can feel a clenching feeling in your stomach that makes your cheeks go red and a smile appear on your face. You want to be the one who made her happy!  
But instead, all you are hearing is “You were too late.”


End file.
